DDR rendezvous
by Jade Reverie
Summary: kairi and sora have been best of friends forever and never anything more, until now. A take on how sora and kairi would be if they were real people in a plain world and not part of a rather dramatic game. SoraXKairi


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the kingdom hearts charechters.. which is probably a good thing.. be thankfull for it.. i do however own the original concepts in my story.. ('sigh' first disclaimer ive written P.. hope it made sense and has covered what it needed too)

**DDR rendezvous**

A doorbell rang through the big desolate house. Instantly a reaction occurred, a short girl with short red hair ran from one end of the house down to the other to open the door for her guest. When she got to the door she stopped dead in her tracks in order to check her appearance, she ran a hand through her hair and adjusted her clothes. She then turned to the door opening it onto a male just taller than her, and about the same age; sixteen. He stepped inside turning around to wave at a leaving car, to let his parents know he had gotten into the house alright. No words had been said yet, as the door was closed. Kairi the short red head broke the silence.

"You want a drink?" she looked at him with overplayed cuteness then turned and walked towards the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

He followed and as doing so said his first words of the visit to her,

"The house is so empty, where's your family?"

"They're at my grandparents house" Kairi's voice echoed from the kitchen "they're staying there overnight because its better to make the five hour trip back home tomorrow morning"

Kairi came into the room that her friend had wandered in to, with two green cans in her hands, she handed one to him, and sat down beside him on the couch.

"So Sora, what have you been up to?" Kairi asked sipping her drink.

"Well not much, school finishes in about a week, but that's about it" Sora replied before putting down his drink and standing up off the couch.

"So… wanna play DDR? A sly smile crossed his face as he stood there as if expectant of her to get up instantly.

"Its over there if you wanna set it up" Kairi pointed, and then watched Sora roll his eyes at her laziness.

She knew she wasn't lazy though, she had just given him something to do as she checked out the body she hadn't seen in a while. She watched intently as he set up the pair of dancemats, immensely satisfied with what she was seeing. He was close to finishing now and she decided she had better get up before he turned around to notice her checking him out. She stepped onto the empty dancemat and Sora turned to her while picking the song.

"lets get these teen hearts beating faster" he said quoting panic at the disco, and then proceeded to choose the fastest song he knew.

Kairi knew she would no way be able to keep up with that song, but decided to try anyway. The song started and both of their attentions turned to the screen in front of them. Kairi was doing ok for the first half while Sora aced every step. But just as Kairi believed she might just scrape an E the steps got more complicated. Before she knew it she had tripped herself up and fallen into Sora pulling him down next to her. They both burst into laughter rolling floor laughing as the song finished and informed them that they had both failed miserably. That sent them even deeper into their hysteria. Sora turned on his side and looked at Kairi laughing her heart out. He stopped laughing but kept a huge smile on his face as she stopped laughing also and turned her head to face him.

"Sorry" was all she could manage to say while staring into his deep blue eyes.

"Its all right, you can make it up to me" Sora said as he leaned over and hesitantly but softly kissed her lips. Kairi had closed her eyes expecting more than what she got. When he pulled back she longingly leaned into him willing his lips to stay in contact with hers. She opened her eyes.

"Wow,.. But I thought you and I weren't like that, just friends" she half whispered to him

"We can be like that if you want" Sora replied

Kairi leaned over to him and kissed him this time still gentle but slightly more lovingly. She ended the kiss this time.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked quietly

"Not really" Sora said, "maybe you should tell me again"

Kairi leaned over and kissed him again. But this time there was a difference, she noticed his tongue nudging hers. She nudged back as Sora placed his hand on her waist slowly trailing it up the front of her body to eventually let it rest on her cheek, holding her head steady as their kiss became more fierce. Kairi sat up and put her hand around the back of Sora's neck to play with his hair. They pulled themselves reluctantly out of the kiss for much needed air. As Kairi snaked her arms around Sora's neck he looked into her shimmering blue eyes.

"I've loved you since I could comprehend the feeling, and I regret not telling you earlier" Sora spoke softly as he continued to stare into her eyes.

She lifted a single finger to his lips quieting him as she took control of his mouth momentarily with hers. She pulled back out of the kiss and placed her lips next to his ear whispering

"At least we've got each other now"

Sora who had been presented with access to her neck kissed it rather firmly causing Kairi to let out a sharp gasp. Sora smiled at the noise he had made her make.

"I'm going to make up for all those lost years" he stated, staring intently into the depths of her eyes,

"Now I've got you I'm never letting go"

_A/N: Woo.. story finished.. hope you liked it, if you have any constructive critisism whatsoever please comment and let me know. i would love to have some feed back. _)


End file.
